


Dipendenza

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John non ha idea di quando la considerazione di Sherlock sia diventata così importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipendenza

John non ha idea di quando la considerazione di Sherlock sia diventata così importante. Quello che lo urta più di tutto è sentirsi frustrato quasi come quando sua sorella, da piccoli, gli rubava il giocattolo preferito per darlo al loro cane. È ridicolo, ha quasi quarant’anni, per l’amor del Cielo, e ancora non riesce a vivere senza dipendere da qualcosa, o da qualcuno.  
Dipendere da Sherlock è assolutamente ridicolo. Prende un cuscino dal divano, lanciandolo dritto contro la televisione. Non gli importa se si rompe, la ripagherà. Adesso ha solo voglia di stringere qualcosa con forza – il braccio di Sherlock, magari, per lasciarci il segno – urlare con tutta la forza che ha e lasciarsi andare a una solitudine che sa non essere reale, e che pure fa più male di qualsiasi ferita.


End file.
